Interlude
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Drabble NamJin/ Kalau malam-malam Namjoon pulang, terus menyusup di bawah selimut yang sama dengan yang dipakai Seokjin./ Agak menjurus, Tplus


**Tittle** : Interlude

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

Namjoon menutup pintu dorm perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan siapapun disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat. Sudah dini hari, dan ia baru bisa menginjakkan kaki di dormnya tercinta. Ia segera melangkah masuk dan tanpa menyalakan lampu meletakkan mantel dan juga backpack serta topinya diatas sofa begitu saja, _bisa ia bereskan besok._ Ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk meletakkan benda-benda itu ditempatnya semula.

Namjoon berjalan malas menuju salah satu kamar disana, mengacak rambutnya kasar saat ia menguap lebar-lebar. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sangat berantakan sekarang. Malam ini ia tidak ingin tidur dikamarnya dengan Joungkook, ia butuh istirahat yang lebih berkualitas. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Yoongi, yang berarti juga kamar kekasih cantiknya.

Namja Kim itu bernafas lega karena Yoongi tidak terbangun, mungkin terlalu lelah. Jadi ia melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat ke ranjang Seokjin, dan dengan sangat perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya disana setelah melepas celana jeans nya asal, meninggalkan sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. ia membiarkan tubuh atasnya memakai kaos yang sejak pagi tidak ia ganti. Meski ia tidak keberatan jika melepas kaosnya, namun ia tak ingin Seokjin menceramahinya lagi mengenai _kaos – telanjang dada – dingin – flu_ atau apapun itulah.

"ngh."

Namjoon menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang akan berbaring saat mendengar Seokjin bergumam pelan. tangan namja cantik itu terlihat mengusap matanya pelan lalu menatap Namjoon. Ah, ia baru saja membangunkan kekasihnya.

"apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf." Namjoon berbisik lembut lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pelipis Seokjin karena posisinya yang menyamping. Seokjin bergumam pelan sembari menggeleng, "tidak."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya lebih rendah dan memeluk pinggang Seokjin, hingga wajahnya menghadap dada namja cantik itu.

"Jam berapa?" gumam Seokjin. Tangannya memeluk kepala Namjoon dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Namjoon mengerang nyaman dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menjawab, "Jam 4. Dan sebaiknya kita kembali tidur."

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu sampai jam 10."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka hanya untuk menatap wajah Seokjin, "Wae? Aku harus kembali ke studio jam 7."

Seokjin merengut kesal dan memberikan sentilan cukup keras di kening kekasihnya, "kau tidak tidur hampir 3 hari ini, jadi biarkan tubuhmu beristirahat sebentar."

Namjoon melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Seokjin dan beralih menangkup wajah namja itu, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung mencium bibir penuh Seokjin, melumat dengan tergesa belahan bibir itu. Seokjin hanya diam dan pasrah saja dicium dengan begitu berantakan oleh Namjoon, ia juga kangen sih, sudah 3 hari tidak berbagi ciuman.

Namun Seokjin benar-benar kewalahan karena Namjoon menciumnya dengan sangat _berantakan_. Namja dengan suara seksi itu menggigit, menjilat, mengulum, atau hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa tempo apapun, membuat Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas sebisanya. Bahkan saat Namjoon mengubah posisi dengan kini berada diatasnya, ia hanya patuh memeluk leher Namjoon tak kalah erat, membiarkan bibir Namjoon mengerjai bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Bermenit-menit Namjoon hanya mencium Seokjin dengan kedua tangan yang bertahan di kedua sisi kepala Seokjin, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih kekasihnya itu. Seokjin bisa merasakan air liur mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya karena ia yang dibawah. Namjoon dengan tergesa menarik lidahnya dari mulut Seokjin dan memberikan beberapa kali kecupan hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan bibir mereka.

Seokjin terengah, ia memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan wajahnya, benar-benar mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Namjoon mengambil nafasnya dengan ciumannya yang benar-benar intens.

"Honestly, I wanna have sex with you right here right now. but my body really doesn't have any energies left. So, let's sleep and settle it later."

Wajah Seokjin memerah cepat mendengar kalimat Namjoon. Ia tidak pintar dalam berbahasa inggris, namun Namjoon yang selalu berucap dalam bahasa itu kapanpun mereka dalam mood bercinta atau bahkan tengah melakukannya membuat Seokjin paham apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu.

 _Terlalu erotis jika aku dirty talking dalam bahasa Korea._

Alasan tak masuk akal bagi Seokjin, karena suara rendah Namjoon dan aksennya yang sangat sempurna saat berucap bahasa Inggris justru membuatnya terdengar semakin seksi dan erotis.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. I do really wanna bang you now. Fuck! I'm too exhausted."

Seokjin membuka matanya dan memukul lengan Namjoon yang masih berada diatasnya. Ia bisa merasakan milik Namjoon yang menekan paha dalamnya, dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Jadi ia mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga namja itu tidur disampingnya.

"diamlah dan segera tidur." Seokjin tahu, saat Namjoon mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki energy lagi, berarti ia memang sangat lelah. Karena jika Namjoon masih memiliki sedikit saja energy tersisa di tubuhnya, ia akan langsung menyerangnya.

"hah~" Namjoon mengehala nafasnya lelah lalu membawa tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepalanya, menyempatkan untuk menghirup aroma shampoo dari rambut pirang kekasihnya itu.

"Besok aku benar-benar akan menahanmu di ranjang." Gumam Namjoon. Seokjin hanya bergumam dan balas memeluk pinggang Namjoon, ia bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung kekasihnya yang tenang.

"Kau beruntung aku sangat lelah malam ini."

Seokjin berdecak dan mencubit pelan pinggang Namjoon, "Diam dan tidurlah, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya dan lagi-lagi mencium kepala Seokjin, kali ini membiarkan bibirnya bertahan cukup lama disana, "aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Bibir Seokjin tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman muncul disana, "Aku juga." Balasnya berbisik.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum dan kali ini benar-benar menyamankan tubuhnya untuk terpejam.

"Selamat malam, Princess."

"Selamat malam juga, Namjoonie."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Taehyung memandang bingung ke arah Seokjin yang meringis pelan saat duduk disampingnya yang tengah menonton TV di atas sofa. Ini sudah jam 11, dan hyung tertuanya itu baru bangun.

"hyung tak apa?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "ya. aku baik-baik saja, Tae. Kemana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Yoongi hyung sudah pergi sejak pagi, katanya mau ke studio. Hoseok hyung, jimin dan joungkook, entahlah, mungkin tengah menari tidak jelas di studio."

"Yoongi pasti akan marah-marah nanti." Gumam Seokjin. Ia merasa bersalah pada namja manis itu. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat mengusir Yoongi dari kamarnya sendiri, namun Yoongi pasti akan pergi dengan sendirinya saat melihat Namjoon yang sibuk menciumnya dengan tubuh telanjang di atas ranjang.

Well, ini sebenarnya memalukan – meski Namjoon tetap menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut – namun Yoongi pasti bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan dibalik selimut itu.

"Namjoon hyung dimana?" Tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin menunjuk kamarnya, "Dia tidur. Semalam ia baru pulang jam 4."

"hyung, lain kali jika ingin melakukan hal-hal dewasa dengan Namjoon hyung, tolong saat tak ada siapapun di dorm, atau setidaknya pergilah ke hotel. Sangat susah mengusir Jimin, Joungkook, dan Hoseok hyung dari dorm. Bahkan Yoongi hyung sampai menyeret mereka keluar saat akan ke studio. Teriakanmu terdengar sampai ruang tengah, hyung."

Wajah Seokjin memerah dengan cepat, astaga! Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Astaga! Aku benar-benar malu." Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang tertawa renyah disampingnya. Sepertinya ia sudah menyebabkan tragedy yang cukup merepotkan pagi ini.

Salahkan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat alarm Yoongi berbunyi jam 8. Biasanya ia bisa menahan teriakannya, atau bahkan menahan Namjoon agar melakukannya diluar dorm. Namun pagi tadi sepertinya ia dan Namjoon sudah menahan terlalu lama 3 hari ini.

"Kim Namjoon sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END – really**

Aku nggak tahu kenapa rating nya jadi tinggi kayak gini! Aduhhh pikiran mesumku! Awalnya Cuma pingin buat fic momen NamJin yang manis, tiba-tiba aja pingin buat yang fluffy fluffy, eh, malah jadi kayak gini. Maafkan aku!

Semoga kalian tidak menyesal telah membacanya, gomawo~ :***


End file.
